CEC: Project Summary The CEC component of the Colorado SCORE (CO-SCORE) is focused on providing career enhancement for researchers in the innovative, growing field of women's health and sex differences research. The Objectives of the CEC are to 1) develop and support a cadre of accomplished junior researchers in the thematic focus of the Co-SCORE, Bioenergetic and Metabolic Consequences of the Loss of Gonadal Function; and 2) provide a curriculum that meets the career enhancement needs of postdoctoral research fellows and junior faculty scientists focused on translational science in the study of women's health and sex differences. Objective 1 will be carried out by selecting SCORE Scholars through peer review who are dedicated to developing a career in women's health or sex differences research. The SCORE Scholars will receive salary support to protect time for research and funds for research project support. In addition, meritorious pilot projects, selected through peer review, will be awarded to 3 promising scientists each year. For Objective 2, SCORE Scholars and Pilot Awardees will participate in an innovative career enhancement program, including team mentoring, hands-on research experience, and curricular training in academic skills and career development skills. Trainees will also participate in a summer course featuring relevant topics in endocrinology and receive training in methods and strategies for studying sex as a biological variable (SABV), which is being developed by the SCORE faculty. SCORE Scholars and Pilot Awardees will undergo training with the Scholars in the Building Interdisciplinary Research Careers in Women's Health (BIRCWH) K12, Colorado Clinical & Translational Sciences Institute (CCTSI), and the Center for Women's Health Research (CWHR). Training activities will be provided at the CWHR. Dr. Regensteiner, the CORE Leader, is the Director of the CWHR and PI of the BIRCWH grant, and has led the development of the academic and career development skills curricula that will be utilized in the CO-SCORE. The mentoring, research experience, and curricular training provided by this program will provide pivotal support for the SCORE Scholar and Pilot Awardees as they develop careers in women's health and sex differences research. Expanding the workforce in this area is critical to the field becoming fully realized. Success in this endeavor means that health and disease in women and men will be optimally studied so that medical research benefits everyone to the highest level possible.